Amigos Como Tú
by Shinhya Flamerbook
Summary: Swan, Una Chica Común, Con Una Vida Común. Tres Personas Que Son Todo Lo Contrario A Ella.


Título: **Amigos Como Tú**

**Personajes: **Alice/Bella/Rosalie/Emmett

**Género: **Friendship & Family

**Capítulos: **1

**Letras: **1,405

**Summary: ** Swan, Una Chica Común, Con Una Vida Común. Tres Personas Que Son Todo Lo Contrario A Ella. Basado En La Canción De Amigas Como Tú De Isa Tkm

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es totalmente mía. XD

**AMIGOS COMO TU**

Isabella Swan se levantó perezosamente de su cama después de que su madre, un poco adormilada, la llamara para ir al Instituto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, que en un descuido, su madre había dejado prendida.

Maldijo a la escuela y a que aún le quedaba un año más para graduarse.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos completamente, lo primero que vio fue un calendario que había pegado justo en frente de su cama para acordarse, era demasiado despistada, a que fecha estaba. ¡Vio que era viernes!

Al fin los ojos dejaron de batallar y se abrieron completamente para el nuevo y ansiado día.

Media hora después ya estaba lista, se había bañado, se había puesto lo primero que se encontró en el closet, puesto que no le preocupaba mucho su aspecto físico, no tenia problema con ponerse unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta y unos tenis.

Su madre se había ido hacía un rato al trabajo, así que tomó una barra de cereal y la metió en su mochila. Entró en su _trasto, _como ella y sus amigos la llamaban y salió rumbo al Instituto.

En su salón no era popular, pero tenía amigos con los que hablaba a la hora del almuerzo y con los que compartía algunas de sus clases. Una de ellas era su Mejor Amiga, Rosalie Hale. Una chica rubia, alta, extrovertida, demasiado diría Bella, eran dos polos opuestos. Pero ¿Quién dijo que los amigos debían ser idénticos?

Mientras Rose andaba por cada uno de los puestos de la clase de biología, Bella prefería sacar de su maletín uno de sus libros favoritos o hablar un poco con Mike, Ángela, Jessica y Ben.

Bella entró y se sentó en su puesto habitual y segundos después llego Rosalie y se hizo en el asiento contiguo. Se saludaron y hablaron un poco hasta que el Señor Banner llegó.

Tres horas después y luego de haber ido a Historia con Ben Cheney y Literatura con Ángela Weber, salió de sus clases para ir a la cafetería a sentarse con sus amigos.

Como cada viernes, Bella comía poco esperando a que llegase la sexta hora y salir rápidamente a su casa.

Las últimas horas pasaron tan rápido que Bella no las sintió.

Corrió hacia su monovolumen, despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos y prometiéndole a Rosalie Hale que el lunes iría a su casa.

- Seguro que si, Rose – dijo por enésima vez – Tu mamá me recogerá ¿no es cierto? – Rosalie asintió – Perfecto, a las 3 pm. La espero en su súper-moto.

Las dos se rieron por su chiste. La madre de Rose tenía una moto antigua. Podría hacer competencia con su monovolumen perfectamente.

El camino a casa fue más tranquilo.

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue dejar su pesada maleta en su cama y después fue a saludar a su madre que aún no había salido para el trabajo.

Mientras esta le servía el almuerzo, cosa que hacía así estuviera llegando tarde, Bella sacó los cuadernos en los que tenían deberes y los colocó en la mesa.

Comió rápidamente, fue a lavar los platos y se despidió de su madre.

Los deberes fueron hechos con rapidez, era viernes por lo que no se preocupó por estudiar, siempre lo dejaba para el domingo y se fue a la vieja computadora de su madre.

Mientras esperaba a que cargara todo se fue a dar una ducha y se cambió por ropa más cómoda.

Entro a su MSN y vio su _objetivo _Alice Cullen, su amiga / hermana.

La conocía por medio de un chat. Aunque no la conocía exactamente en persona, Bella la quería mucho, era como su pequeña hermana, más que todo porque vivían peleando, mantenían hablando de solo bobadas.

Pero Bella se exasperaba cuando Alice llegaba a un punto: Jasper Whitlock un chico famoso por el que Alice babeaba y no es que a Bella le cayera mal ni nada por el estilo, sino que la chica hablaba en algún punto de la conversación demasiado de él.

A Alice también le molestaba algo que Bella le preguntara a cada rato "¿Qué cuentas?" porque a pesar de que Alice hacia muchas cosas, pues era una chica súper-loca por la moda y aunque estudiaba aún en la escuela, tenía algo así como su propia línea de ropa, nunca tenía nada que contar.

Después de una larga tarde entre risas y bromas frente a el computador con Alice y después de cómo 10 minutos para despedirse de ella y de otras personas, al fin se acostó en su cama y durmió un poco hasta que algo al despertó.

- Marie – escucho una voz masculina – levántate.

- Emmett, no me digas Marie, sabes que lo odio – gruñí mientras me paraba de la cama.

Emmett era el mejor amigo de Bella desde que tenía memoria, habían crecido juntos, lastimosamente no habían ido a la misma escuela, pero todos los días se veían. Emmett era un chico muy alto y algo intimidante, pero eso para las personas que realmente no lo conocían, porque de verdad era un chico demasiado gracioso y también muy sensible.

- ¿Y Reneé? – pregunto Emmett.

- Aun no ha llegado, de pronto se tuvo que quedar un rato más en el trabajo.

Emmett bajó a la cocina y cogió un poco de todo lo que había en la nevera y se sentó en la sala.

Bella lo miro de una manera reprobatoria. Emmett era un comelón de primera. El ignoró sus miradas riendo un poco.

- ¿Qué cuentas, Bella? ¿Cómo te está yendo? – inquirió Emmett.

- Pues, bien aburrido, normal ¿Y ti?

- Puf...Demasiadas lecturas, creo que me volveré loco.

Si. Emmett estudiaba la carrera que nunca nadie pudo adivinar que haría. Psicología.

Prendieron el televisor y empezó su hora de risas. Primero cantaban y jugaban a "Quien se sabe más la canción", después él le contaba chistes, ya que Bella no se sabía ni uno o tal vez se le olvidaban a propósito.

- Había una vez – empezó Emmett – un mochito de manos y pies, el mero tronquito, que se cayó de la cama y se lo llevaron las hormigas.

Bella casi de cae de la risa, siempre escuchaba los mismo chistes, pero Bella no podía de la risa cuando Emmett se lo contaba con esa gracias que solo el sabia contarlos.

- Espera, Espera – apuro Emmett – Fíjate que ese mismo mochito de manos y pies, solo el mero tronquito, el pobrecito de murió de piquiña en el trasero.

Después de muchas carcajadas por parte de los dos, llego la madre de Bella y Emmett finalmente se fue.

Bella comió, platicó un poco con su madre y después de un rato se fue a la cama.

Ya en su cama con al pijama y bien abrigada. Como todas las noches Bella pensaba en lo afortunada que era tener a estas 3 personas en su vida. (Sin contar a su madre que claramente es demasiado importante para ella)

Rosalie: La chica risueña que la hacía reír tan solo con mirarla y hacer una expresión con su cara.

Alice: La peque peleona y muy graciosa por cierto, que la hacía reír y exasperar con sus locuras y su Jasper Whitlock.

Emmett: El chico gracioso que la hacía reír día a día con sus historias y chistes.

**Editado :D**

**Hola! Este Es Otro De Mis Fics Que Había En Mi Otra Cuenta. Lo Edite Un Poco. Este Fic Era Dedicado A Tres Personas: Ainoa alias Hnita, Juangui y Lina y Lo Dejaré Así Porque En Algún Momento De Mi Vida Ellos Fueron Muy Importantes Para Mi. Siempre Los Tendré En Mi Corazón :')**

**Este Fics Es Nuevamente Dedicado A Todas Esas Personas Que Complementan Nuestros Días. Los Que Nos Apoyan A Pesar De Todo Y Los Que Siempre Están Ahí Para Todo. Para Esos Amigos.**

**Saludos A Todos! **

**Nos Vemos En Otro Fic O En Otra Edición De Este.**


End file.
